BURN IT DOWN
by Tekesuta
Summary: Yata is hurt, and Fushimi wants to take care of him. And he must go, but... Yata disagrees. YAOI/LEMON


For beginning, I am French, not bilingual at all, and **Raphael Argai Thanatos** corrected me, so thank a lot !  
I hope you'll enjoy my OS! :3 (PoV : Yata Misaki !)  
LEMON !

* * *

"Fuck, leave me alone!" I lose my temper, pushing back Fushimi. "I'm not a child! I can do-"

I grimace, as his thin fingers catch my chin – except that, seeing the nasty wound which covers my cheek, a single movement might make me hurt. The worst is the large smile he shows seeing my pain. But right now I have no choice but to capitulate – and I let him sit me down on the chair, while he frees me and dabs the wound with cotton soaked in… something… which stings like hell. But I don't want to let him see my pain, so I clench my teeth, ignoring the sharp pain which invades my cheek. Sometimes I have the impression that he uses the harsher products only to satisfy himself with my pain. It's for this reason that he wants to take "care" of me so much.

"Saru…"

"Hum?"

"What did you come looking for me for, exactly?"

He doesn't answer me and takes a compress and a sticking plaster from the first aid kit.

"I suppose you don't want to go to the hospital, do you?"

"I will survive." I say, before looking up towards him – but he is rather focused into placing correctly the little sticking plaster – apparently something which is used to avoid permanent scarring. It's not especially pleasant, but… let him have his fun.

"Hn." And he continues in silence – a silence rather awkward, I find. I bite my lips, throwing a glance at the room – not all neat and tidy, for a change. Maybe I will do that for him one day because… it's in its way to become a true mess. "It's okay, Misaki. Avoid touching, even if it itches, okay?"

"Bastard, stop calling me by that name," I grumble, before pushing back him again. "You have to leave early, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"… you'll come back tonight, then?"

"No."

Aha. He has the merit of being honest, at least. I look at him slipping his jacket on, with this same expression in his eyes – completely blasé, or bored.

"Stay."

"You believe I don't have anything else to do?"

I grimace, before moving forward towards him, and glide my hands along his chest. I go up until his shoulders, to free him from the jacket that he's just put on. But he refuses, irritation clear in his light eyes. But I don't want to let him go. Not today. I just want… to have a nice moment with him, and that's all, despite that he might say.

And… I think it will be difficult.

"You feel more motivated to work than… than…" I don't dare say the word. And seeing the smile that Saruhiko shows, I understand right away he's going to make fun of me. "…to take your time… with me?"

"You're incredible, Misaki. Even after so much time **sleeping** together, this word bothers you?" He has a mocking laugh, before gliding his hand through my hair. "It's lovely how you stay so hooked to your modesty, _Misaki_."

"Fuck you, you bastard!" I grouse, before catching him by his collar, reducing considerably the gap between us. The light in his eyes quickly changes… as soon as he can make fun of me, he's finally present, the bastard. "And then…"

And then nothing. I just kiss him, gliding my free hand in his nape to block him – but apparently, it's not really necessary. He accepts to play with me, and it's by himself that he comes to open my lips with his burning tongue. That twists my gut, this single contact… is so… good? Whether it comes when he brushes against my lips to tease me, or when he takes control of the kiss by imposing himself… I close my eyes, returning his caresses, moist and delicate.

But I'm just embedded in these mixed feelings, that this stupid monkey stops right now – and his hand is beyond the limit of the belt, pulling a groan out of me – the surprise is there, too. Not just concerning… my sensitivity.

"You'll stay, then?" I ask with difficulty, while my whole body tenses up under his movements – movements, which, despite my panting, make quite an impact.

"I must go… I might even decide to leave you in this state."

"Aah… stop it…" I moan, before digging my nails in his flesh. "I'll kill you if you go…"

"Because you don't dare jerk off?"

Aah… I hate him when he is like…

"Hn- Saru! Don't…"

I'm going to die. This can't go any other way. His manner of touching me, how his fingers brush against my skin… just _there_. He doesn't hesitate, the only purpose is to torture me by this provided half-pleasure. Because he doesn't go further. He teases me so he can kill me in my frustration. It's this kind of contact which makes the body feel more electrified – but he gives me nothing more.

"Aah… Saru, fuck, s-stop… or just… do it, but…" My muscles are all tense – my whole body is, in fact. And to remain in a standing position begins to get difficult. Even if I'm clinging to him. "I can't… anymore."

"Your sensitivity is delicious, Misaki…"

To my relief, he removes his hand from my boxer briefs, before lifting me on his shoulder – against my will. Because this bastard knows that I don't like that – but the day he'll listen to me…

"I fuck _you_! And stop - where are you going?"

"Your bedroom?"

Oh, but… right, that. It's the first time we're going to do… that, there.

"Right. But my bed is only for one-"

"It's not a problem," he says, opening my door – and without any tactfulness, he throws me down on the stripped bed, before straddling me. "You have the necessary items, at least?"

"Aah- y-yes!" I stammer – and fuck, why am I so troubled? It's madness… "In my bedside t-" I break off, closing my eyes, savoring the contact of his hand on my belly skin, going back up my chest. Just before brushing against my skin with his lips, and his tongue wetting it, his tooth marking it – my body tightens because of this soft torture, while I hold with difficulty the sound of my voice.

He climbs slowly, teasing my nipple with his tongue, while his free hand takes off my pants.

"Saruhiko…"

And as usual, he ignores me. He continues paying attention to my skin, sucking it – and my boxer briefs join quickly my pants, freeing my hard-on - I blush, while he seizes it, and then his eyes meet mine again.

"What's in your mind, right now?"

"What-"

But he doesn't let me answer, enclosing his lips with mine, abandoning my erection. I put my hands on his nape, then on his shoulder blade, following the muscular curve of his silhouette. I adore touch him like this – even if he lets me have it easy, because like this I can take advantage of his caresses. And when I get the chance, I get over my shyness for him. Even if I'm not as frank about my feelings as him.

Our tongues meet again, but ignoring previous delicacy, the desire and passion become clearer. Almost painful. But I let him do it without complaining, answering his brutality, savoring the taste that only belongs to him.

How did we get here? I never really understood. Or… I finally understand _him_. My blindness… could deprive me from something precious, make me lose him. This insane pleasure that he is able to offer to me. This pleasure in his body, in us, together. Could I have believed, for a moment, that these lips would be so hot? Able to make my head spin…

"Saru… let me…"

"No."

"Why?"

"I prefer when you're at my mercy." … at… his mercy? I open my mouth for protesting – but the finger that he pushes inside me, snatches a moan. So sharp! "Like that," he whispers in my ear, before starting to move – and I didn't even realize that he had taken the lubricant.

"Bastard… if I really was at your mercy… hn." I clench my teeth, feeling him add a second finger. Aah, I hate this instant. What I want feel is him, his… warmth. Not his fingers… "Next time, I…"

"You'll do nothing, _Mi-sa-ki_."

"… kill you."

He's smiling. I tense up while he withdraws his fingers, surprised. And it's when I see him, put lubricant on his finger, that I understand that… it's going to be my turn. Soon.

Fuck. My heart beats as hard as my first time with this monkey… with Saru, not an actual _monkey_, monkey… but each time, it's the same. I stress, but fuck… it's just good. Particularly because this is him…

"Relax, Misaki."

"It's not by calling my name that I-"

His warm lips inhale my words, but not my moan, while I feel him penetrate me, feel his heat, followed by pain which shoots up my back. Because of the last time. Because this asshole can be brutal in bed… especially after getting jealous of Mikoto-san. Adorable, but I suffered the consequences… and now too.

"Is it okay?" he whispers against my lips, a gentle intention – something that surprised me at the beginning of this relationship, there's no denying. But I think that these were the only moments like that. I have a smile on my face, before kissing him with a slight hesitation. A kiss which he welcomes with a grin – and if I hadn't been in such a position, I think I would have slapped him.

"Shitty monkey… gh…" I close my eyes, feeling his first movement inside me, catching on his shirt – and there, more pain. "You knocked down me yesterday, bastard…" I say with a trembling voice – but he doesn't care, apparently. Except if by the delicacy of his movements? Anyway, it won't last. He can't resist the frustration. Neither can I. But damn, what's with the freaking idea of inviting him to do… that? Well, I didn't think that the pain would be so present, ok. But I should have guessed, right? "Saru…"

He speeds up the rhythm – and I hang onto him tightly, to make him hurt, feeling some pleasure when his body tightens. Whether it comes from pain or pleasure, whatever, both satisfy me… aah. Pleasure gains the upper hand on the hurt and discomfort. This warmth… I have the impression that my heart's going to explode. My lower belly too. And that my lungs can't rush in the necessary oxygen to my body.

I draw him towards me for kissing, biting his lips hard – enough to make him react with his body, a thrust more intense, which snatches another groan from me. Harder…

"Saruhiko…"

I raise my head, admiring his face, damp with his sweat. A wonderful face. A feverish expression, which makes my hormones go nuts. This time, it's him, who comes to kiss me. Our teeth clash because of our movements, but his tongue laps up an apology, caressing mine in a quickly kiss, soon stopped by our own breathlessness. But his lips come back, kissing my mouth, my cheek. I pull my head back to let him play with my jaw, my neck.

I don't let him go, following his rhythm, savoring his various kiss, his burning tongue. My head spins. I have the feeling that my heart's going to explode, so it becomes painful. But damn. This is good, so good… and my moans get lost, plaintive, reflecting the pleasure that I can feel.

"S-Saru… I…"

"Mi-sa-ki~…"

"Fuck, you don't have more- aah!"

It's an invasion of pleasure which catches me, there. And he continues his gentle torture, his violence, always with same goal in mind – but I'm not okay with that. Physically, yes, but… morally… that this shitty monkey calls me "Misaki" during what we… we're doing – aah, no!

"S- Stop it, I… a-ah…"

During this complaint my body releases, quickly followed by Saruhiko. Ah… and I came in his hand, furthermore. I hate that, it bothers me. But anyway, it's awkward. He withdraws slowly, to clean us up, before taking place next to me – in fact, there's no choice because of the limited space. And I blush, feeling his arm catch me by the waist, and squeeze me against him. But he doesn't stop here – his lips kiss my shoulder blade, back up to my neck – and I stiffen up when I realize what this could mean. No second round, no way!

"Saru, I don't want, so stop."

"Hm… who is it that forced me to make love to him, while I was supposed to go, huh?"

I don't answer, and I'm relieved because he's not in front to me and so he can't see my face. He sighs, before pulling the covers over our bodies.

"What-"

"I'm going to sleep, then. I'm tired."

"I'm going to switch off-"

"You stay here, you. I wasn't finished."

"But I thought-"

Fuck, I turned. Bad idea. Particularly when his lips catch mine, again.

But apparently, he doesn't want more.

"Good night, Misaki."

"And the sho-"

But he squeezes me against him. Even if I wanted to protest, his sweet smell obliges me to capitulate. Then, sleep this way… against him… doesn't feel unpleasant.

So, with a small smile, I let myself melt against him, closing my eyes. I just hope that he doesn't regret to have stayed with me…


End file.
